sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Skydance Media
}} Skydance Media (formerly known as Skydance Productions) is an American production company based in Santa Monica, California. Founded by David Ellison in 2006, the company raised $350 million to co-produce and co-finance films with Paramount Pictures since 2009 and has been renewed twice out to 2021. The company specializes in film, animation, TV and video games. Skydance is responsible for feature-length films including True Grit, Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, Jack Reacher, G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Star Trek Into Darkness, World War Z, Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation, Terminator Genisys, Star Trek Beyond, Jack Reacher: Never Go Back, Life, Baywatch, Geostorm, Annihilation and Mission: Impossible – Fallout. Skydance's future feature film slate includes Top Gun: Maverick, Terminator: Dark Fate, 6 Underground and Gemini Man. History Skydance Productions was formed in 2006 by David Ellison. The firm's first film was Flyboys in 2006, starring Ellison and co-financed with MGM. In the fall of 2009, Skydance and Paramount Pictures signed a four-year co-financing, production and distribution agreement. While Paramount would also have the additional option of distribution. Before August 2010, Skydance hired Dana Goldberg, formerly of Village Roadshow Pictures, to oversee development and production. In August 2010, Ellison raised $150 in equity and a four-year, $200-million revolving credit facility led by JPMorgan Chase. One of the equity investors was David's dad, Larry Ellison. Plans were for producing four to six films a year. On May 1, 2013, Skydance launched Skydance Television, hiring Marcy Ross as division president. Skydance renewed it slate deal with Paramount in the summer of 2013 for four more years. In March 2014, Don Granger joined the company as the newly created post EVP Feature Productions, and he would report to Dana Goldberg, company's chief creative officer. In 2016, Skydance raised $700 million in new financing. The refinancing included $200 million in equity from a group of investors, and a $500 million line of credit from J.P. Morgan Chase. On May 3, 2016, Skydance Media used part of its new financing to purchase game developer The Workshop Entertainment, Inc. The Workshop Entertainment was renamed and organized as Skydance Interactive, LLC. David Ellison's company also created a production label named Uncharted in December 2016 in order to house content that falls outside of the action, sci-fi or fantasy genre. On March 16, 2017, Skydance launched the Skydance Animation division by forming a multi-year partnership with Madrid-based Ilion Animation Studios. Two projects are already in the works, with one of them originally eyeing a March 2021 release. In August 2017, Skydance and Paramount renewed their slate deal for another four years to 2021, with the addition of Skydance's animated films for distribution. On January 25, 2018, Tencent bought a 5% to 10% minority stake. Jun Oh was hired by Skydance Media as head of theatrical, interactive and legal affairs in October 2018. Films Released Upcoming Television Television series Skydance Interactive Skydance Interactive is a game studio focused on developing ambitious titles, managing projects licenses to other developers, and developing innovative game mechanics and software for VR and emerging platforms. The division of Skydance Media was launched in 2016 . In 2017, its first VR game, Archangel was launched. The game recently expanded into an online multiplayer upgrade, Archangel: Hellfire . In 2017, Skydance Interactive partnered with Skybound Entertainment to develop a number of original virtual reality video games based on the expansive world of The Walking Dead universe . The Walking Dead: Saints & Sinners will be the inaugural title co-developed by the two companies. The studio is located in Marina del Rey, CA. Games VR Games Skydance Animation | foundation = | location_city = | key_people = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | owner = | parent = Skydance Media | divisions = | website = | location_country = United States }} Skydance formed a multi-year partnership in March 2017 with Madrid-based Ilion Animation Studios and in July, announced its first two animated feature films — Luck, which opens on March 19, 2021, and Split. On October 10, 2017, Bill Damaschke was hired to head the division as president of animation and family entertainment. Skydance Animation has signed on directors Alessandro Carloni (Kung Fu Panda 3) to direct Luck, Vicky Jenson (Shrek) to direct Split, and Nathan Greno (Tangled) to helm Powerless. Skydance Animation hired former Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios CCO John Lasseter as Head of Animation starting in late January 2019, supplanting Damaschke. This decision has been met with disapproval from contributors to some Skydance projects, owing to prior allegations of sexual harassment against Lasseter during his time with Pixar. Emma Thompson was to voice a character in Luck but left the project after learning of Lasseter being hired. Holly Edwards, who previously served as Skydance Animation’s Head of Production, has been promoted to the position of president at Skydance Animation. Animated films References External links * Skydance Website * Skydance Facebook * Skydance Twitter * Category:Companies Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:Media companies established in 2006 Category:Companies established in 2006